The Best Laid Plans
by SyberiaWinx
Summary: Before and in preparation for the events of Mask of Miracle, Descole rebuilds the Detragon with a new addition that lets him project himself into the memories he copies. To gain information, he enters the memories of eighteen years ago, where he meets a certain redhead who derails his plans in a rather unexpected way.
1. Chapter 1

**The Best Laid Plans**

**Disclaimer:** We don't own the rights to the Professor Layton series.

**Author's Note:** This was co-written by me(SyberiaWinx, writer of the Disclaimer and Author's Note) and various others. I was originally working on this with cutiepie343. Then she just disappeared for months, before finally telling me she was ditching the story, with no real explanation. Her overall contribution to the story was about three paragraphs, which were largely edited by me. The whole overall story was my idea alone. Then Gatita101 stepped in to take her place, only to pull the same stunt. Given that cutepie343 has essentially purged her account, along with various other clues during the time I've worked with both of them, I suspect the two of them are one person who played me. After that, there were a few others who agreed to work with me on the story and then did the same thing soon after, including JadeVera. I have no respect for people who do such cruel things. Anthea Triton started writing with me after that.

I'm always on the lookout for more co-authors, though, and there is planned to be a lot more of this story. Please remember to review! This story took a LONG time to write, and as you can see, it was NOT an easy road. Taking a bit of your time to give your thoughts and state your favorite part means a lot.

Also, please be warned that this does contain some SPOILERS for Mask of Miracle. I should also note that while we do know some spoilers, none of us have actually played it. So, don't complain if something differs from the game.

* * *

If Lando Ascad were asked to describe how he felt being led down the extravagant hallway of Descole's lair in three words or less, he would have said "out of place".

The thirty-five-year-old ran a hand through his wild red hair, almost feeling a little self-conscious. He was a tall man, tan and more muscular than his thin frame would suggest after eighteen years spent toiling away on a farm. His clothes were as simple as his life used to be, consisting of a long-sleeved black shirt, off-white slacks, and black boots. He had a light blue blazer that he usually wore tucked into his bag, and he suddenly wished he had it on now, so he could look at least a little more suited to such a formal setting.

Not that one article of clothing would have bridged the much more noticeable gap between himself and his guide-the scientist Jean Descole.

The man who walked a few feet ahead of him either had not noticed or simply did not care that the other was lagging behind. He continued onward briskly, his cloak flowing behind him. Almost everything he wore was some shade of brown-his cloak, his fancy suit, his unusual hat. His weird shirt with the ruffles at the cuff was white, and his tie was black…and he had on dark green and white saddle shoes. He also wore a white mask, which completely hid his eyes and made him look like some kind of theater performer.

Lando had thought the other man was a bit weird even before he actually met him in person. He'd been an amnesiac for eighteen years, after being found unconscious and badly injured in some ruins by the man whose farm he spent those years working on. He had apparently fallen from a pretty great height, and it took him a long time to recover. Even without his memories, he'd led a pretty happy, carefree life.

Then, one day, a strange letter came for him. It told him about who he used to be and those he had left behind. He learned that one of his closest friends had betrayed him, claiming the treasure that he had nearly died trying to reach the day of his accident. To make matters worse, that "friend" had then married the girl he had once loved enough to want to marry himself. She had forgotten about him and moved on with someone who had stolen what was rightfully his-she had betrayed him too.

The letter had filled him with rage, and it's sender-Jean Descole-seemed to have predicted that reaction. Though he wouldn't tell Lando how he knew so much about him, he had proposed that the man come to the town where his former friends now lived-to get revenge. Despite the strange circumstances, he had impulsively agreed to meet who he imagined to be a very strange person.

Meeting him had only confirmed those thoughts.

Lando didn't know why he felt so inadequate next to this man, strange as he was. They were about the same height and build, though the other was fairer skinned. Why should fancy clothes make that much of a difference?

But it wasn't just clothes, Lando realized. It was the way Descole walked too. He had a proud stride, powerful and regal. Unlike himself, the other man strode confidently forward. Lando's own pace was slow and unsure. The difference between them was even noticeable in the way each man spoke. Descole was so much more sure of himself, while Lando mostly stayed quiet and always sounded nervous when he did speak. He wasn't normally like that back home, but the other man intimidated him…and maybe impressed him, just a little.

They finally reached the end of the hall. Descole flung the doors open with an elaborate gesture that made Lando want to roll his eyes. He got the feeling this guy was incapable of entering a room normally.

Descole led Lando into a large room, filled mostly by some strange machine. Lando didn't really know how to describe it. It was a gigantic, gold-colored thing, with so many buttons, dials, gauges, levers, and colorful wires of various sizes that he really had no idea what it was even supposed to be. The only thing he could safely identify was a chair of the same color and material as the rest of the machine. It reminded him of the kind you might expect to see in a dentist's office, but given the weird blue headset and all the wires leading from it to the machine, he had a feeling it was very different. The other man had told him he was a scientist, but he hadn't really believed it until now. But what the heck kind of "scientist" was he?

For the first time since leading him into this place, Descole turned to face Lando. He almost seemed excited as he showed off the machine with a wave of his hand. "This…" He paused dramatically. "…is the Detragon Mark II."

Lando blinked, not having a clue what kind of reaction the other man expected from him. However, it was clear he did expect one, so he smiled awkwardly. "Uh…It's nice?"

"Hmph." Descole looked a bit irritated, so that was clearly not the response he had been hoping for. He turned around and stalked over to the machine.

Sighing, Lando followed him. This guy made him nervous. He still really had no idea what the other was planning, and he was beginning to fear he had been tricked into being part of some bizarre experiment.

Descole suddenly turned to face Lando again, causing him to stop suddenly in his tracks, a little startled. "Obviously you won't understand the specifics," Lando's eyes narrowed at this statement, realizing the other man probably thought of him as nothing more than a dumb country bumpkin. "But this machine allows me to copy a person's memories."

Lando couldn't hide his surprise. Was such a thing really possible? He wanted to ask how it worked, but decided against it. While he didn't consider himself anywhere near as stupid as Descole seemingly thought he was, he was pretty sure the explanation would go _way_ over his head. He wasn't that much of a mechanical person, and he knew from their conversation when he had first arrived that the other liked showing off his extensive vocabulary, even if it meant confusing the heck out of whomever he was talking to.

"So, what do you do with the memories once you've, uh, copied them?" Lando asked.

Descole smirked. "I enter them, of course."

"Wha…?" Lando couldn't even finish, staring at the other man in shock.

This reaction seemed to amuse the scientist, for he chuckled. "That's right." He gestured to a chamber off to the side of the machine. "Once the memories have been copied, I can use this to project myself into them. It's like I'm actually there, experiencing the people and places the subject knows, but, of course, none of it is really real. And since it's just a copy, the memories of the subject remain unaltered."

"That's…amazing."

"Naturally."

Ignoring the other's lack of humility, Lando looked around. They were the only ones in the room. "So…where is the subject? Have you actually tried this before?"

Descole's knowing smile disturbed him. "Oh, I've tried it before, but never on anyone truly…_interesting_."

Lando swallowed nervously. Even though Descole's eyes were hidden by his mask, he felt uneasy under his gaze. "Why exactly did you bring me here?" he asked, trying to hide his discomfort.

The other man smirked. "Because I want to see _your_ memories."

Even though he had seen that twist coming, Lando still took a step back, fear racing through him. He felt like he had sprung some kind of trap and was now going to be the lab rat for this well-dressed mad scientist. "W-what?" he squeaked, for once not caring how lame he sounded.

His fear only seemed to amuse the other man. "Relax, Ascad. It's not dangerous. You just sit in this chair," Descole placed his hand on the one Lando had seen earlier. "And put on this helmet. Once I activate the machine, you'll fall into a peaceful sleep, and a copy of your memories will be stored inside the Detragon."

"…And then what?" Descole's explanation had done little to ease Lando's doubts. He was still suspicious of the other's intentions. "How exactly does this tie into the 'plan' you were talking about in your letter?"

"It doesn't… Directly, anyway. My knowledge of your memories is incomplete, and I think it might be more beneficial for both of us if I rectify that now. You do want this plan to succeed, don't you?"

"Yeah, but…" Lando eyed the helmet uncertainly. He thought he remembered pretty much everything. Was this really necessary?

Descole sighed at his continued hesitance. "You really are making too much of this. As I already said, it will take but a few moments, and you'll sleep through the whole thing. And weren't you tired from your trip anyway?" Lando fidgeted in discomfort, and the other man smirked again. "Or are you perhaps afraid I might find a certain memory?"

Lando's face turned as red as his hair. "W-what are you talking about?**!**" He honestly had no idea what the man was insinuating, but he couldn't help but feel embarrassed.

"I'm not interested in anything frivolous you might have experienced as a teen. I am more interested in the circumstances that led up to your tragic accident. Let's not waste any more time. Will you cooperate?"

Though Lando wanted to know why he couldn't just _tell_ the other what had happened before he fell, he held his tongue. He was sure Descole would just give him another lengthy explanation that really didn't answer anything at all. With a sigh, he gave in. "Fine. I'll do it."

Descole grinned a little too eagerly. "Excellent." He took the helmet into his hands, freeing the seat up for use.

Lando set his bag on the floor and slowly climbed into the seat. He eyed the weird-looking helmet with a frown. "Do I really have to put that thing on? It's going to mess up my hair!" Even he wasn't sure if he was joking or not.

Descole frowned and looked like he wanted to say something, but he ultimately remained silent. Instead, he leaned forward and slid the helmet over the other's wild red locks. He turned away without so much as a second glance, walking quickly over to a control panel.

Lando watched nervously as the man produced a key from an unseen pocket with a flourish, inserting it into the lone keyhole on the large contraption. He turned it and started messing around with the various switches and dials, causing the machine to hum to life. Lando gripped the armrests of the chair nervously.

Descole walked back over to where he was seated, but his gaze was fixated on a small monitor beside him. There was a large lever beside it, and Lando's heart skipped a beat when Descole rested his hand on it.

The other man finally looked at him again, but the smile on his face was hardly as comforting as Lando had hoped it would be. There was something devious in that grin, and he couldn't help wondering just what he had gotten himself into.

He didn't have time to think about it, though, as Descole slowly moved the lever down.

The machine whirred to life, far more quietly than Lando would have expected. He saw the monitor light up, green text rapidly appearing on the screen. As he struggled to read what it said, he felt his eyelids growing heavy. The last thing he saw before losing consciousness, was Descole and that unsettling, way-too-pleased smirk of his.

Descole watched the machine carefully, until he was certain Lando's memories had been successfully copied. He grinned, pleased, and pressed the button that opened the door to the chamber that would project him inside the memories he had just obtained. Without a moment's hesitation-he had done this many times before, after all,-he stepped inside.

The doors closed with a _whoosh!_ behind the scientist, leaving him standing inside the narrow tube. He lowered the switch on his right, causing new sounds to spew from his machine. The chamber started to vibrate, and his vision blurred. The rest of his senses seemed to go numb as well, and he felt as if he had been suddenly plunged underwater. His limbs were so heavy, and he could feel his own consciousness starting to slip away as he slumped against the wall.

But although he most certainly had been put under by his machine, Descole did not seem to experience this. Just like all the previous times, the weight he'd been feeling slowly lifted, and his senses started to come back to him. His vision cleared, and he found himself someplace he did not recognize.

The hard metal floor beneath him had been replaced by lush green grass. No longer was he in the tight confines of the chamber. Instead, he was out in the open, surrounded by trees and flowers. The only bright light beating down on him came from the sun, which hung in a beautiful, clear blue sky. And even though he was not truly outside, he could still feel the gentle breeze that danced around him.

It was a peaceful place, so unlike what he was used to. He rarely went outside, unless it was to investigate some ruins or put into effect a plan that would lead to him investigating new ruins. And though he was loathe to admit it, he was almost tempted to linger for a moment and enjoy it.

Almost.

There were more important things to do right now. Descole was hardly pressed for time-he had found that he could spend hours in these simulations if he wanted,-but that didn't mean he needed to waste that time. And he wanted to get back before Lando woke up. He was finally confident enough that his machine would work that he hadn't bothered to have Raymond stand watch in case something went wrong. He'd been far too eager to get his hands on Lando's memories. If his guest woke up, there was always a chance he might mess with the controls and cause problems for him.

Descole felt well enough to get moving-it always took a few moments for the effects of entering the simulation to wear off,-only to realize he had no idea where to go. He wasn't even sure were exactly he was. He'd set the Detragon to take him to the time in Lando's life just before the accident, and his target had to be somewhere nearby.

"Ha ha ha!" A girl's laughter interrupted his thoughts. Going still, he listened intently and deduced that she was quickly approaching his current location. He leapt into a nearby tree, watching as three teens came into view.

The girl he had heard was a pretty blonde of about seventeen. Descole noted that she looked vaguely familiar, though he could not immediately place where he had seen her before. His gaze shifted to her companions, both boys of the same age.

One had a ridiculous-looking afro of brown hair, and it took all of his effort not to snort at the mere sight of it. To avoid blowing his cover, he quickly looked over at the other boy, a smirking redhead who wore glasses. His eyes widened slightly, as he focused on the teen's face. Was that…

"You're so funny, Lando!" The girl's sudden exclamation confirmed his suspicions. That young man with the red hair was a teenage Lando Ascad-the very person whose memories he was currently in.

"F-funny?**!**" the boy with the afro stuttered, his voice putting Descole on edge for some reason. "He's insane!"

Lando puffed his chest out in pride. "Don't you mean 'amazing'?" His voice just oozed confidence. It was hard to believe he was the same awkward man Descole had met only a few minutes earlier. How time could change a person…

"No, I'm pretty sure I meant 'insane'." the other boy replied in a mutter, rolling his eyes.

The girl laughed again. "Oh, Hershel!"

That name made Descole twitch. Of course. How could he have been so stupid? That voice and that face… The other young man was-or would one day be-his nemesis, Professor Hershel Layton. He had almost forgotten that Lando and Layton had been friends in their high school days, before that accident left everyone believing Lando was dead. That connection was one of the reasons he had been so eager to get his hands on these memories in the first place. As for the other…

"No one gets away with thinking they can best me in fencing!" Lando said with a grin, before changing the subject. "Anyway, I've got to get going. If I don't hurry, I won't make it there and back by nightfall. See you guys later!" With nothing more than a wave, he started to run off.

Descole looked after him, then back at the people he had just left, wondering which he should stick with. Lando would likely have more information about his goal, but Layton probably would as well. And it might be a good idea to learn more about the troublesome professor. It was still not an easy decision, though, and he was running out of time to make it.

"Lando, wait!" Thankfully, the girl made it for him. Or, at least, bought him some time. She ran after Lando and grabbed his wrist, though he had already stopped the moment she'd called out to him.

"What's wrong, Sharon?"

The name clicked in Descole's mind. Of course. Sharon was the name of the girl Lando had liked back then. She was someone Descole had been studying for quite some time in the present, as he'd hoped to use her to manipulate Lando sometime in the future.

"You're going to those dangerous ruins again, aren't you?"

_Ruins? _Now that was what Descole wanted to hear. The ruins of this time greatly interested him, even more so than typical ruins. They were connected in some way to the ruins he was after in the present, he was sure of that. And Lando Ascad was the key to unlocking the mysteries of both. That was why he'd tried so hard to find him, certain he was still alive. After all, his body had never been found, nor was a certain item he'd had on his person-an item Descole desperately needed.

Though Sharon was clearly upset, Lando just flashed her a confident grin. "Don't worry. There's nothing out there I can't handle!"

Descole scoffed, knowing just how false that statement really was.

Layton immediately looked up. "Did you guys hear something?"

The other two immediately looked up, and Descole cursed inwardly. That had been reckless of him. Thankfully, none of them seemed to spot him.

"I didn't hear anything…" Sharon frowned, returning her gaze to her friend.

Lando snickered. "I think Hershie is hearing things." he teased.

Layton's face reddened. "I-I was sure I…" He didn't finish. The other two laughed.

Descole felt his heart ache a little. They seemed so close. He'd never known friendship like that, and the only real company he ever had was his loyal butler, Raymond. But no sooner had he thought that, than he shook his head. No, such things were worthless, only useful for manipulating those who held them so dear. And he knew this friendship would not truly last. Lando would get in an accident that would leave everyone thinking he was dead, and Sharon would be devastated. After graduation, it would be eighteen years before Layton and Sharon even spoke again. Looking at how happy they all were now, it almost made him feel sad. But that was another useless emotion. He needed to focus on the plan he had spent so long forming.

"Well, I really need to get going." Lando said again. Seeing Sharon's worried expression return, he did his best to give her a reassuring smile. "I'll be fine, and tomorrow, I'll tell you all about it."

Sharon's fears did not seem to be eased by this, so Layton chimed in. "I'll stop by his house later tonight and make sure he's home safe." His smile seemed to be much more comforting to her than Lando's self-confident one.

"Alright…" It was clear that Sharon was still not happy about him going, but knew she was never going to convince him not to.

Lando's smile became surprisingly soft. "It'll all be fine, Sharon. I promise." His confident grin returned. "Later!" He turned and ran off, moving faster than before.

Not wanting to lose him, Descole leapt from his hiding place, making sure only that the other two would not immediately see him as he landed. They no doubt heard the sound he'd made, but there had been no time to wait for them to leave.

The scientist wasn't going to wait for them to spot him either. He took off after Lando, taking care stay out of sight.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Best Laid Plans**

**Disclaimer:** We don't own the rights to the Professor Layton series.

**Author's Note:** This was co-written by me(SyberiaWinx, writer of the Disclaimer and Author's Note) and various others. I was originally working on this with cutiepie343. Then she just disappeared for months, before finally telling me she was ditching the story, with no real explanation. Her overall contribution to the story was about three paragraphs, which were largely edited by me. The whole overall story was my idea alone. Then Gatita101 stepped in to take her place, only to pull the same stunt. Given that cutepie343 has essentially purged her account, along with various other clues during the time I've worked with both of them, I suspect the two of them are one person who played me. After that, there were a few others who agreed to work with me on the story and then did the same thing soon after, including JadeVera. I have no respect for people who do such cruel things. Anthea Triton started writing with me after that.

I'm always on the lookout for more co-authors, though, and there is planned to be a lot more of this story. Please remember to review! This story took a LONG time to write, and as you can see, it was NOT an easy road. Taking a bit of your time to give your thoughts and state your favorite part means a lot.

Also, please be warned that this does contain some SPOILERS for Mask of Miracle. I should also note that while we do know some spoilers, none of us have actually played it. So, don't complain if something differs from the game.

**EXTRA NOTE:** This is one of my favorite parts. Also, for those of you waiting for the rest of "A Bumpy Ride", it might be a while. This site is going on a rampage, and they've taken down a LOT of stories unjustly.

* * *

Descole wasn't sure how long the trip took, but he was happy to take a break once it was over. He let Lando enter the ruins alone, knowing he could not go inside right after him anyway. It would be better to let Lando get a little ahead of him.

The ruins before him were nothing special, though with how many he had seen, maybe he was a little biased. And it wasn't like he hadn't seen these specific ruins before. He had searched them extensively, but he'd been unable to find much that would help him. The only thing he really needed, had already been found. He glared in the direction of the entrance. Found by one Lando Ascad.

Unfortunately, Descole was now not quite sure what to do. Following Lando here had seemed the obvious course of action, but what now? He couldn't let the teen see him. There was hardly anyone else around he could get information from, and even if he saw Lando with what he needed, it's not like he could steal it from him. This was only a simulation. Though, he certainly wouldn't mind getting his hands on it for a few moments…

He was so lost in thought, he didn't notice someone approach him. It wasn't until he felt a tug on his cape that he jerked back to reality and spun around.

No one was there. It took him a moment to realize that his cape had been pulled from significantly lower, and he looked down to see a little girl staring up at him. He almost panicked at having been seen, before he remembered that this was just a simulation, and being spotted by such an irrelevant little girl was hardly worth worrying about.

"What is it?" he asked, eager to get rid of her. He was not crazy about children, and her parents were probably around someplace. If they saw her talking to a masked stranger, it might lead to trouble for him. He could surely fight his way out of it, but simulation or no, he was trying to keep a low profile.

The child's eyes were bright with curiosity. "What are you doing?"

Descole did his best to hide his irritation, lest she start crying. "Nothing. What are you doing here, and where are your parents?" Maybe he could encourage her to go back to them and leave him be.

"I don't know.' Well, so much for that. Was she lost? That was really the last thing he needed right now.

"What's your name?"

"Um…" The girl thought for a moment, and he found himself looking at her strangely. Surely she knew her own name. "I don't know." she replied sheepishly.

"W-what?**!**" That made no sense! She didn't look the slightest bit afraid or different from other children, and her clothes were neat, clean, and of good quality. She did not look like an amnesiac or someone in unpleasant circumstances. Was she just messing around with him? But there was nothing teasing in her expression…

"Are you friends with that other boy?" Not noticing his reaction, the little girl continued talking.

"'Other boy'?" Descole could only assume she was talking about Lando. "Do you know him?" he asked, ignoring her question.

The girl beamed at him. "I see him here all the time, and sometimes he says 'hi' to me!"

Descole thought he was starting to understand. Even though he'd entered simulations like this before, he still did not know everything there was to know about them. "Have you ever introduced yourself to him?"

She shook her head. "Nope. I'm not really supposed to talk to strangers."

The scientist rolled his eyes. What did she think she was doing right now? "Then you probably shouldn't be talking to me, should you?"

Her eyes widened. "That's right! Bye, mister!" With one last grin and a wave of her hand, she dashed off.

Just talking to her had left Descole feeling exhausted, but at least he finally understood. These were Lando's memories. As such, things Lando did not know would not be there, even if they normally would be. Lando had seen this little girl many times, and he knew the sound of her voice, but he had never learned her name or anything else about her. As a result, the simulated version of her did not know them, even though the real version surely would have. Having done little interacting with people in the previous simulations, Descole had not realized this, and he cursed himself for missing something so obvious.

How irritating. That meant that gathering information would be much more difficult. Even if he met someone who knew all about the ruins he was after, he'd only be able to get that information if Lando had already gotten it at some point. That meant the best way to learn anything in this place…was to talk to Lando. Everything here was just an extension of what he knew. It would be more efficient to talk to him directly, rather than to find his way back to the boy's hometown and try talking to the people there.

Descole sighed. He really hadn't planned on letting anyone he knew in the present see him. The idea of speaking with _anyone_ displeased him, let alone a younger version of that idiot Ascad.

But it really couldn't be helped. He had no choice.

With one final sigh, Descole started towards the ruins.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. The adult Lando was completely hopeless, so getting information out of his teenage self should be a piece of cake. He was older and far more brilliant, after all.

The inside of the ruins were pretty much what one would expect. Nothing but big, old stones. Having seen so much better in his time, he couldn't help being disappointed. It wasn't just because he'd been through these same ruins so many times. He'd felt the same way the very first time he'd set foot in them, though the biggest disappointment was when he'd realized they didn't have what he needed anymore.

Descole made his way through room after room, the doors already open and the traps disabled thanks to Lando. He had to give that brat some credit for at least being able to make it this far, even if he'd never managed to discover the treasure concealed in these ruins. That is, the paltry treasure he had been searching for that his friend Henry had later found. As far as Descole was concerned, Lando had found the only thing worthwhile in the ruins.

As the scientist continued onward, he started to feel almost bored. How far in these ruins _was_ Ascad already? While the puzzles and traps most ruins offered were hardly a challenge for one such as him, they at least provided something to _do_. Just walking through these familiar, repetitive rooms was beyond dull.

Descole had searched the real ruins from top to bottom not that long ago, so he was not concerned about running into any trouble. Even if he did, this was only a simulation. It hardly mattered. But he had failed to consider two very important things. The first, was that these ruins were slightly different than the ones he had explored, as they were from eighteen years in the past. And the second, was that even in a simulation, one could still _feel_ things, including pain.

That was how Descole suddenly found himself groaning at the bottom of a small pitfall, the floor having given out beneath his feet. A sharp pain shot throbbed in his right arm, but he could tell it was not broken, so he did his best to ignore it and looked up.

There was a considerable distance between him and the hole left behind from his fall. If he weren't in such good shape, he probably would have been seriously injured. This trap was obviously intended to kill whoever was unfortunate enough to trigger it. Even if you survived the initial fall without injury, getting back out would be no easy feat.

_For a normal person, anyway. _Descole thought with a scoff. He was just beginning to try and figure out how best to accomplish his goal, when he suddenly heard a voice calling out to him from above.

"Hey, are you okay down there?"

The voice was familiar. Looking up, his suspicions were confirmed. Lando Ascad was looking down at him.

Just _perfect_.

"I'm fine." he said through gritted teeth. This was not how he'd hope their first meeting would go.

"Just hold on a second. I'll get you out."

Descole was about to tell him he could get out himself, when a rope was suddenly lowered into the hole. He still wanted to reject the help, but there was no reason to make this harder on himself. And besides, he needed to stay on Lando's good side if he was going to get information.

Ignoring the pain that throbbed in his arm as he did so, Descole quickly climbed the rope. He was surprised to see Lando was holding the other end. The kid was stronger than he looked. Lando seemed equally surprised with how fast he'd managed to reach the top.

"Wow." The younger man smiled. "That was pretty impressive."

"Naturally." Descole couldn't help but smirk.

Lando's eyes narrowed, but he did not appear angry at the other's response. Instead, his own smile became a smirk. "Modest, aren't you?" His tone was teasing, almost playful, but Descole still felt his face redden.

"A-as if you're one to talk!" he shot back, recalling the conversation he'd overheard earlier. How dare he call him out on his lack of modesty?

The teen laughed. "So, who are you?"

"Jean Descole." he responded without hesitation. There was no need to lie or hide his identity here, he supposed. "Just call me Descole."

"Descole, huh?" Lando grinned. "I'm the great Lando Ascad, soon to be a famous archeologist and adventurer. After I discover the treasure hidden in these ruins, anyway…"

The scientist watched Lando as he went about putting the rope away, studying the teen. Though he could see some similarities in their faces, overall, the past and present versions looked very different. The younger Lando had grown up wealthy, and he had not yet spent eighteen years living a rural life, working on a farm. His skin was lighter, and his hair was short and neatly cut. He was shorter now too, and Descole found that he had more than a few inches on him. This amused him, for some reason.

The teenage Lando's clothing was significantly different too. While his older self wore simple clothes that he could dirty without worry, it was clear Lando's outfit had cost more and shouldn't be worn while exploring dusty old ruins like these. He had on an indigo-colored top with a wide white strip across it, under a darker purple jacket with a lot of pockets. His blue jeans were accented by a black belt that matched his shoes. An orange scarf tied around his neck completed the outfit.

_It's truly a shame his older self didn't at least remember his fashion sense._

Lando quirked an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"I was just thinking that your outfit is so…different." Deep in thought, he had replied without thinking. He quickly realized his mistake and looked up, nervous.

Lando just smirked. "'Different'? Look who's talking, Phantom of the Opera."

Descole's face flushed with a mixture of anger and embarrassment. He didn't care if the teen was only teasing him. No way would he stand for such insolence!

But before he could say anything, Lando continued. "So, what are you doing here, anyway?" He suddenly glared. "You're not after the treasure, are you?"

Descole sighed, his anger quickly fading in the face of the younger man's stupidity. "I came to study the ruins." he lied easily. Well, it wasn't a_ complete_ lie.

The teen seemed pleased with his answer, and his eyes shimmered with excitement. "That's great! No one else around here likes to do stuff like that. Most people think I'm crazy for coming out here and exploring some shoddy ruins, especially since my family has so much money." His face reflected a mixture of sadness and irritation as he spoke, and though he wasn't going to admit it, Descole could relate. The only person who even remotely shared his interest in archeology was Layton, and they could hardly sit down and talk about it or go checking out ruins together. Descole wanted to ask why Lando didn't do these things with Layton, though, as they were clearly good friends, but he knew there was no way he could explain knowing any of that.

"It should hardly matter if anyone else likes the same things you do." Descole found himself saying. "Companions only cause trouble and seek to steal what is yours. It's much better to be on your own.

Lando gave him a quizzical look. "Is that your way of saying you don't have any friends?" It was an insulting question, but his face was surprisingly sincere, as though he were genuinely unaware of this.

Nonetheless, the scientist glared at him. "I don't _need_ friends. As I just said, they only get in my way. Besides, no one is capable of understanding my goals."

"I could be your friend."

This caught Descole by surprise, but he quickly scoffed and looked away. How pathetic did this kid think he was? "Were you not listening?"

"Yeah, yeah. I heard you." Lando waved his hand dismissively. "You're too stubborn to admit you don't like not having any friends."

Descole grit his teeth, hands clenching into fists. "_I do not need friends!_" he hissed venomously. "And I most certainly don't need a little brat like you."

Lando looked stunned. Descole smirked, wondering if he would cry. But the teen just glared at him. "'Little brat'?**!**" he repeated, incredulous. "This 'little brat' just saved your life!"

"My life didn't need saving!" the older man shot back. "I was doing perfectly fine before you showed up!"

Lando gave him a smug look. "So, you _meant_ to trigger that obvious trap? You know, the one this 'little brat' had to help you out of?"

Descole's anger flared, his body shaking as he put all his effort into not strangling this annoying teenager. "Why you-" His retort was interrupted by a ghostly moaning sound that reverberated throughout the room. It sounded like it was coming from deep within the ruins. It sent a chill down his spine. "What was that?"

The redhead swallowed nervously, clearly afraid as well. "That would be the mummies."

"Mummies?**!**" Even Descole couldn't hide the disbelief from his voice. "What mummies?**!**"

Lando gave him a small, sheepish grin. "The, um, mummies I accidentally set loose a few rooms past this one?"

"You've been giving me a hard time about falling into a hole, when you set loose a bunch of undead abominations?**!**" Descole wished the younger man could see his irritated glare.

Lando just shrugged. "Falling into a hole? Lame. Releasing a bunch of mummies? Awesome!" He grinned. "Besides, you only have to worry about them at night. By morning, they'll all have gone back to sleep."

Descole raised an eyebrow at him. "Exactly, how many times have you triggered this trap, oh great one?"

He gave a proud grin. "About seven!"

The scientist slapped his forehead, groaning. This kid was possibly even more of an idiot that his future self would turn out to be.

"Anyway, we should get out of here. Tomorrow's Saturday, so I'm coming back first thing in the morning."

Descole just scoffed. "There's no need to sit around until then. Mummies don't exist, and I am more than capable of dealing with whatever you've set free." He walked past Lando, heading for the next room.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Lando grabbed his arm, causing him to cry out in pain. The teen immediately released him. "Are you okay?"

It had hurt worse than he'd care to admit, but Descole just grit his teeth. "I'm fine."

Lando was clearly not fooled, but he chose not to call the other man out on his lie. "Looks like you cut your arm when you fell."

Descole look down to see a long tear along his right arm, going from his wrist to his elbow. The fabric was stained a darker shade of brown from where the blood had seeped through. Taking off his jacket, he rolled up the sleeve of his shirt, wincing at the cut there. It wasn't deep, but it was still bleeding badly. Since this was only a simulation, he had hardly paid much attention to the pain in his arm when he fell. It hadn't hampered him in any way, and if he _was_ injured, it wouldn't carry over to the real world.

Of course, Lando didn't know that. He had already pulled a first aid kit out of his backpack and was opening it up

"That's really not necessary…" He started to protest, but realized it was a pointless effort. Lando was unlikely to listen to him anyway, and it would be easier to just let him do it, rather than making a big fuss, especially since he could hardly explain why he didn't need first aid.

Descole watched Lando treat his cut. He muttered a 'thank you" when the teen was finished, earning him a big smile.

Another eerie moan drifted into the room, louder than before. Lando froze. "I completely forgot about them. Come on, let's get out of here."


	3. Chapter 3

**The Best Laid Plans**

**Disclaimer:** We don't own the rights to the Professor Layton series.

**Author's Note:** This was co-written by me(SyberiaWinx, writer of the Disclaimer and Author's Note) and various others. I was originally working on this with cutiepie343. Then she just disappeared for months, before finally telling me she was ditching the story, with no real explanation. Her overall contribution to the story was about three paragraphs, which were largely edited by me. The whole overall story was my idea alone. Then Gatita101 stepped in to take her place, only to pull the same stunt. Given that cutepie343 has essentially purged her account, along with various other clues during the time I've worked with both of them, I suspect the two of them are one person who played me. After that, there were a few others who agreed to work with me on the story and then did the same thing soon after, including JadeVera. I have no respect for people who do such cruel things. Anthea Triton started writing with me after that.

I'm always on the lookout for more co-authors, though, and there is planned to be a lot more of this story. Please remember to review! This story took a LONG time to write, and as you can see, it was NOT an easy road. Taking a bit of your time to give your thoughts and state your favorite part means a lot.

Also, please be warned that this does contain some SPOILERS for Mask of Miracle. I should also note that while we do know some spoilers, none of us have actually played it. So, don't complain if something differs from the game.

* * *

With a sigh, Descole gave in and followed him out of the ruins. He was surprised to find that the sun was already setting, painting the sky a dark orange color. More time had passed than he thought. How long had he been in there? And, more importantly, how long had he been in this simulation? It was unnerving to think about…

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Lando. "I should get home. My mom's gonna freak." The teen looked at him. "I don't think I've seen you around before... Are you from out of town?"

"…Yes."

"Where are you staying? I can help you get back to town." Lando offered.

"Hmph." Descole looked away. "My arm is hurt, not my legs."

Lando rolled his eyes. "Obviously. I was just offering to show you the way."

"I can find it on my own." Actually, he wasn't sure he could, but the last thing he wanted was to spend more time with this kid, especially with him acting as some kind of guide. He didn't want that brat thinking he needed his help, even if he quite possibly did.

The younger man shook his head. "Go ahead then. I'll just follow behind and laugh when you get lost."

Descole grit his teeth. "Didn't you say you needed to get home?" He smirked suddenly. "You wouldn't want your _mommy_ to worry."

Lando returned the smirk, not missing a beat. "I would, but the image of you getting lost is gonna bother me. Just picturing you, all alone and crying, terrified that the mummies are going to come get you…"

_I'll show you terror, you little brat… _Descole just barely managed to restrain himself from wringing the teen's neck. "I'm pretty sure _you_ were the one quaking in your boots back there, not to mention the one who insisted we leave."

Lando's smile didn't disappear, but only seemed to become mellower. "Well, we could have stayed, but I was worried you'd fall into another hole."

Descole's eye twitched. "I'll show you a hole, kid." he seethed, fully intending to drag him back to the ruins and throw him in one.

The redhead flashed him a devious grin. "Is that the best you can do? My pick-up lines are _way_ better."

It took Descole a moment to realize what he meant, and the minute he did, his whole face turned red. Lando immediately doubled over with laughter, and the scientist felt anger start to overpower his embarrassment. He might actually kill this kid if he stayed here any longer. The day was already shot, and he had to get the real Lando situated. He should find some excuse to get rid of this brat, then return to reality.

"You don't have a place to stay, do you?" The sudden question caught Descole off-guard and left him struggling to find an answer. "I thought so. Well, you can stay at my place for tonight." Descole opened his mouth to protest, but Lando just started pushing him from behind. "I won't take no for an answer!"

Knowing that he probably wouldn't, Descole sagged his shoulders in defeat. He would just wait until the teen finally left him alone to make his escape. Feeling his resistance fade, Lando released him and settled into a steady pace a few steps ahead of him, leading the way. They walked in silence for a while, until Lando finally spoke.

"So, are you like an archeologist?"

Descole glanced up at him. "Something like that."

Lando's eyes went starry. "Really? You must have been to a lot of interesting places. I've never even left my hometown except to come to these ruins. I can't wait until I'm old enough to travel the world. I'll explore ruins from all over, and-"

Descole did his best to drown him out. _At least his older self knew how to shut up…_

"-but I won't fall into such a simple trap like you did."

Descole suddenly snapped to attention. "Hey!"

The teen snickered. "That's what you get for ignoring me."

Though Descole yearned to make some kind of witty retort, he could not think of one. He instead settled for fuming in silence, glaring up at Lando, who was looking straight ahead with a smile on his face.

It was unbelievable. If it weren't for the physical resemblance and his own knowledge of Lando's past, Descole would never believe that the man waiting back at his lair was an older version of this cocky kid. Though he found the teenaged Lando irritating, he did wish the adult one had some of his confidence and charisma. Without them, molding him to fit his plans was going to be difficult.

They really were like two different people. The true Lando was quiet and awkward, and he'd seemed almost _afraid_ of Descole-something that amused him, but would ultimately prove troublesome. But this younger, simulated Lando was outgoing, overconfident, and never without a sarcastic or teasing remark. He was also much more annoying.

Descole left his thoughts there, to refocus back on glaring at the teen…only to find he was now looking at him, an almost sultry look on his face.

"Do you find me that attractive?" he teased. "You've been staring at me for about five minutes." Damn that smug smile of his.

Embarrassed, Descole looked away. "How on earth can you say stuff like that with a straight face?**!**"

Lando beamed. "It's a gift."

"Return it."

This made the teen snicker. When he recovered, there was a mischievous look on his face. "How can you walk around in that outfit with a straight face?"

Descole lunged at Lando before he could stop himself. The redhead just laughed and ducked out his reach.

"Must you be so annoying?" Descole said through gritted teeth.

Most people would run for cover when the scientist was enraged. Lando didn't even seem worried. "Making you mad is just so much fun."

"Will you still think it's 'fun' when I plunge my sword into you?**!**"

"Is that a euphemism?"

"_Lando!_"

The teen let out a squeak as Descole lunged at him again. He laughed as he ran, the masked man giving chase. They ran through the forest, with Lando occasionally looking over his shoulder to make sure his companion was still there. By the time the town came into view, night had fallen, and though Descole was still chasing the teenager, he found that he no longer craved to strangle him.

Lando slowed down as they reached the small town of Steviano. "We're almost to my house." he said as Descole appeared beside him.

The unusual pair walked through the town, receiving odd looks from more than a few people. Everyone else either ignored them and went about their business, or gave Lando a cheery greeting that he happily returned.

Everything about this town-these people-seemed so simple. It was different than what he was used to. Most of his time was spent alone, plotting, or out and about, manipulating people like the future Ascad and putting his elegant plans into action. It felt strange to be strolling down the street like this, watching people go about their lives without a care. Some might consider such an existence perfect.

"But life isn't perfect." Descole reminded himself.

"Huh?"

The scientist glanced up to find Lando looking at him with confusion and realized he had spoken aloud. He shook his head. "It's nothing."

Lando looked like he wanted to say something, but it was at that moment that they came to a stop. "Oh, we're here."

They were standing in front of a large mansion that really stood out from the rest of the town. There were only a couple families in Steviano that were rich enough to afford to live in such a place, and the Ascad family was one of them.

Descole wasn't impressed by the house. His own home was a castle, much larger and grander than this. He only employed one servant-his butler, Raymond,-but from his research on Lando and the interviews he had conducted, he knew there were many more servants here. They were probably bustling about, worried about their young master, who had failed to be home by curfew. It was hard not to smirk at the thought of Lando getting scolded. That would be fun to watch.

Sure enough, the minute they went inside, a small group of servants surrounded them. They all started talking at once, and Descole only managed to catch a few sentences before they got lost in the clamor.

"Young master, where have you been?**!** Do you have any idea what time it is?**!**"

"Master Ascad! Oh, thank goodness! We've been worried _sick_ about you!"

"He pulls these stunts all the time. Drives his poor mother mad with worry. It's a wonder she hasn't sent him off to boarding school yet."

The servants seemed to be pretty divided in their opinions. While it was clear some had been concerned and were relieved their "young master" was home safe, others were very obviously angry and weary at him coming home this late yet again.

Descole almost felt a bit bad for him and was rather glad his only servant didn't harass him about such things. Raymond was used to him keeping odd hours. Though, Descole usually took Raymond with him when he went out, and when he didn't, the older man always seemed relieved to see him return safely…

Lando sighed, then raised his hands in mock-surrender. "Relax, everyone! I'm totally fine! No need to freak out!"

This only seemed to cause the more irritated servants to get worked up more, and they crowded in closer, squawking about how inconsiderate he was and lecturing him about how he should act like a proper gentleman and not spend all his free time crawling around some filthy ruins.

Descole was just starting to enjoy how flustered the teen was getting, when someone finally noticed him.

"Hey, who is this guy?"

This single comment caused everyone to go silent for a moment, their attention immediately turning to him. Before long, their annoying commentary followed.

"What a strange-looking man!"

"Why on earth did Master Ascad bring such a weird person here?**!**"

"What's with his clothes?"

"Is he some kind of performer?"

"I thought the young master was dating Miss Sharon…"

Though Descole had started out irritated by their attention, he found himself suddenly feeling more than a little uncomfortable. Impressive as he was, he was not at all used to people crowding around him this way, and they were talking about him like he was some kind of freak.

It took all of Descole's pride to keep him from shrinking back against the door. He was half-tempted to just turn around and run out it, when he suddenly felt someone's hand grab his wrist. Before he could do or say anything, Lando dashed through the small crowd of servants, pulling Descole along with him. He didn't stop until they were both standing a good distance away from them.

"You all should be ashamed of yourselves! I know you're upset with me, but is that any way to treat a guest?**!**" Descole stared at the teen in shock, taken aback by his angry tone. And it wasn't just his voice… Lando _looked_ mad.

The servants who had been crowding around them appeared just as stunned. This was apparently not a side of their master that they saw very often, if at all. Their shock quickly turned to embarrassment, and they scattered off into different rooms, some muttering quiet apologies.

Lando smiled at the masked man beside him, back to his old self. "Sorry about that."

Descole just stared at him, dumbfounded. This kid really was full of surprises.

"Come on. I'll show you to your room." With that, he turned and started up the stairs. Descole stared after him for a moment, then followed.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Best Laid Plans**

**Disclaimer:** We don't own the rights to the Professor Layton series.

**Author's Note:** This was co-written by me(SyberiaWinx, writer of the Disclaimer and Author's Note) and various others. I was originally working on this with cutiepie343. Then she just disappeared for months, before finally telling me she was ditching the story, with no real explanation. Her overall contribution to the story was about three paragraphs, which were largely edited by me. The whole overall story was my idea alone. Then Gatita101 stepped in to take her place, only to pull the same stunt. Given that cutepie343 has essentially purged her account, along with various other clues during the time I've worked with both of them, I suspect the two of them are one person who played me. After that, there were a few others who agreed to work with me on the story and then did the same thing soon after, including JadeVera. I have no respect for people who do such cruel things. Anthea Triton started writing with me after that.

I'm always on the lookout for more co-authors, though, and there is planned to be a lot more of this story. Please remember to review! This story took a LONG time to write, and as you can see, it was NOT an easy road. Taking a bit of your time to give your thoughts and state your favorite part means a lot.

Also, please be warned that this does contain some SPOILERS for Mask of Miracle. I should also note that while we do know some spoilers, none of us have actually played it. So, don't complain if something differs from the game.

**ADDED NOTE:** I regret to inform you all that the sequel stories to both this and "A Bumpy Ride" may not be out for a very long time. Anthea Triton has pulled the same disappearing act as many of my previous authors. And Yami Ryuu-chan, who was working with me on the sequel for the other story, has as well. She also appears to have blocked me from contacting her. Just like with the previous co-authors, there was no indication anything was wrong or any explanation given. We got along well last time we spoke. I've suspected for some time this is all the work of a group of people from a certain Layton community who have been harassing me, because many of these co-authors purge their accounts soon after finishing their little game with me. People need to understand that these stories are important to both me and the readers, and it is sick and cruel to do such things. I've actually developed abandonment issues as a result of this abuse, and it is not funny. As always, if anyone is willing to help by being a co-author, please contact me.

* * *

As they walked along the second floor landing, Descole glanced at all the frivolous things one would expect to see in a rich person's house. The décor of his own home was much more elegant and subtle. Why did people waste money on such useless stuff? The only thing he could compliment was the neatness of the hallways. Not even a speck of dirt. For how annoying most of them were, at least the servants seemed to be quite good at their jobs.

"You're being awfully quiet." Lando said suddenly, glancing back, as if to make sure the masked man were still following him. His smile turned teasing. "Are you scared? Some people find this place pretty intimidating."

Descole rolled his eyes. "I'm just disappointed. I was hoping you'd get in more trouble."

Lando gave him a wounded look. "Don't tell me you wanted to see me get punished?"

That expression lured Descole right into his trap. "Of course."

Lando immediately grinned. "Kinky."

The scientist stopped, red creeping across his shocked face. "Wh-what?**!**"

"I'd hate to let down a guest." Turning around, Lando leaned in close to him. Descole immediately shrunk back. "Would you like to punish me?"

Descole's blush deepened. He wanted to say _something_, but he couldn't seem to form any words. Surely Lando wasn't serious?**!**

Before long, Lando dissolved into giggles, giving him his answer. Descole huffed, giving him an indignant look, but this only made him laugh harder. "Sorry!" he gasped, wiping tears from his eyes. "It's just so easy!"

Irritated and still embarrassed, Descole turned away. He didn't want to give the teen anything else to laugh about. "Shouldn't we get moving?"

"Okay, okay." Lando quickly regained his composure and resumed leading Descole. "You're not mad, are you?"

"Hmph." Descole folded his arms across his chest. "Such insignificant comments are hardly worth getting upset over."

"Way to dodge the question." Lando said with a smile, clearly making an effort not to start laughing again. Seeing Descole's miffed expression out of the corner of his eye, he looked over at him. "If it really bothers you, just say so. I normally don't joke like that with strangers, but you get embarrassed so easily…" Again, the effort he was making not to laugh was obvious. "You remind me of Hershel."

"'Hershel'?" Though the name was all-too-familiar, it took Descole a moment to place it. He frowned, none too happy someone was comparing him to Layton, especially as the man in question seemed much more bumbling in this time.

"He's a friend of mine." Lando explained, mistaking the scientist's disbelief at the comparison for confusion. "Actually, he's the only other person I tease that way."

Descole was spared from having to comment, as they stopped in front of a door.

"This is actually my room." Lando said. Seeing the look that crossed the other man's face, he chuckled. "Don't worry. You're staying in the room next door. I just wanted to show you."

"Show me what?" Descole asked, following the teen inside. He doubted he'd be interested in whatever it was.

Lando flicked on the light switch, and Descole could not hide his surprise.

While the rest of the house had been very neat and extravagant-looking, Lando's room was the exact opposite. It was big, yes, but the simple furniture made it look out-of-place in this mansion. And it was a mess. Strange-looking artifacts and tools were everywhere, even scattered all over what appeared to a navy-colored carpet, and papers were pinned up all over the light blue walls.

Looking closer, Descole realized they were mostly maps, riddles, and dig plans. Some were even written in unfamiliar languages. Though he hated to admit it, even to himself, he was impressed. For one so young, Lando seemed pretty devoted to his passion, just as he was.

"You like?" The redhead was clearly very proud of his room, messy as it was. "I'm definitely going to be a great archeologist one day. Soon, I hope. The world better watch out!" he said with a cocky grin.

'_A great archeologist…'_ Too bad that wasn't going to happen. Even though Descole knew Lando wouldn't actually die from the fall that would put an end to those dreams by sealing his memory for eighteen years, he still found himself feeling unexpectedly sad. _Such wasted talent… _The present-day Lando was now just a pawn in his scheme and nothing at all like his ambitious younger self. Would he ever revisit his old interests?

"It's impressive." was all he said out loud.

Though Descole had expected the teen to grin, he was surprised when Lando only smiled sheepishly, his cheeks reddening slightly. "Thanks." he said, sounding genuinely flattered. "Whenever anyone else sees my room, they only harp about how messy it is." An irritated look crossed his face. "They ask me why I leave all this junk lying around."

The scientist could sympathize. He'd done so before, when Lando had mentioned how no one understood his passion. But unlike then, this time, he felt as though he should say something…

But what? He was never very good at cheering people up. It wasn't something he normally bothered with, and he had no idea why he even _cared_ what the annoying teenager was feeling. Since he'd already decided to speak up, though, he settled on:

"Only an idiot would concern themselves with those foolish enough to consider these things junk." Lando looked at him in surprise, and Descole found himself wincing. Damn, that had not come out the way he intended it. Should he apologize? He hadn't wanted to insult the teen. But apologizing was even more out of his comfort zone… He'd probably mess that up even worse.

Suddenly, Lando laughed, pulling him out of his thoughts. Descole once again found himself getting irritated, even though he had wanted to cheer the boy up. "Why are you laughing?**!** Didn't I just call you an idiot?"

Lando just smiled at him. Not a cocky smile, but a genuine, sincere one. "Yeah, but you were trying to make me feel better, weren't you?"

Flustered, Descole struggled to come up with a response. He certain didn't want to _admit_ that that had been his goal. "Wh-why would I want to do that?" he finally said, looking away. A faint blush was evident on his cheeks. What was wrong with him today?

The redhead's smile did not change. "You basically said that my stuff isn't junk and to ignore those who say otherwise, because they're stupid."

Descole scoffed, crossing his arms and looking away. "What you take from my wisdom is your own business."

This made Lando laugh. "You're a bit strange, Descole. But I like you."

The scientist felt oddly happy at this comment, but he quickly pushed those thoughts aside. This was just a simulation. Even if it had been reality, he hardly had time for such nonsense! He needed to get Lando to leave him alone, so he could get out of this place and go back to the real world.

"If you say so…" Coughing awkwardly, Descole decided to move things along. "We should get some sleep. Today was pretty…exciting." He chose his words carefully, not wanting to put Lando off, even though he knew it hardly mattered.

The younger man's expression showed that he agreed, but he still seemed a bit sad. "You bored already?" he asked.

"No, that's not it." Descole said quickly. Why did he feel like he had to correct him, especially when he was probably just joking anyway? "I just think we should go to bed!" He only realized how stupid it sounded after he said it…and how suggestive. Lando's smile was already turning into a grin, and he was clearly getting ready to make another inappropriate comment. "Shut up."

"What?" Lando gave him an innocent look, about to bust out into laughter. "You said it, not me." He waved his hands in front of him, signaling that he was not to blame.

"You know what I meant."

"Yeah, yeah." The redhead said dismissively, walking to the door. "I heard you-you really want to get me in bed."

"That's not-" Descole cut himself off, his face still red. He had to stop letting this kid get the better of him. And now that the door was open, he couldn't shout without risking drawing more attention to himself.

Lando looked back at him. "You coming?"

Descole wondered if the teen knew he was glaring at him. Without giving an answer, he joined the other male out in the hall. They didn't go far, as Lando opened the door to the left of his and led his guest inside.

When the light came on, Descole saw that this room looked similar to the one he had just come from. The walls and carpet were the same color, but the furniture was much bigger and fancier. It was much closer to what Descole was used to-though his own back home was far nicer,-yet he found that he liked Lando's room better. Messy as it was, there had been more…_personality_ to it.

"This is the guestroom!" Lando announced, gesturing to it.

"Obviously." he replied, still looking around.

"So, what do you think of it?'

Descole rolled his eyes. What was with all the questions? "It's…fine." He had never been shy about voicing his opinion, but telling Lando that he liked his room better would be rude. And knowing Lando, he would probably twist his words around in an effort to embarrass him again.

"Ha! Sounds liked you're not so crazy about it." Did nothing faze this kid? "I don't really like these fancy rooms myself, but I thought they'd be right up your alley."

"Hmph. It is possible to make a room elegant without making it gaudy." He was going overboard-the room was hardly gaudy,-but he was actually starting to get tired and didn't want to waste time thinking up a better response.

Lando clearly agreed, as he rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm sure it will do for tonight."

"Yes…" There was an awkward silence. "I suppose I should go to sleep, then." He looked over at Lando.

"But what about your arm?"

Descole had completely forgotten about that. He looked down at it. The bleeding had stopped, but he should still probably bandage it. He again had to remind himself that this was just a simulation, so that was not necessary. The wound would disappear as soon as he went back to the real world. "You don't need to stick around. I can take care of it on my own."

Lando looked doubtful. "You can bandage your own arm?"

"Of course." That would actually be quite difficult, and as independent as he was, Raymond usually took care of his injuries. Not that he got injured all that often. But none of that mattered. He just had to get Lando to go away.

"Well…Let me know if you need anything. I'll probably stay up for a while." As Descole watched him go, he got the feeling that the teen would come check on him on his own. This version of Lando was more perceptive than the present one, and he no doubt saw right through his stubborn, prideful claims. He had to leave quickly.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Best Laid Plans**

**Disclaimer:** We don't own the rights to the Professor Layton series.

**Author's Note:** This was co-written by me(SyberiaWinx, writer of the Disclaimer and Author's Note) and various others. I was originally working on this with cutiepie343. Then she just disappeared for months, before finally telling me she was ditching the story, with no real explanation. Her overall contribution to the story was about three paragraphs, which were largely edited by me. The whole overall story was my idea alone. Then Gatita101 stepped in to take her place, only to pull the same stunt. Given that cutepie343 has essentially purged her account, along with various other clues during the time I've worked with both of them, I suspect the two of them are one person who played me. After that, there were a few others who agreed to work with me on the story and then did the same thing soon after, including JadeVera. I have no respect for people who do such cruel things. Anthea Triton started writing with me after that.

I'm always on the lookout for more co-authors, though, and there is planned to be a lot more of this story. Please remember to review! This story took a LONG time to write, and as you can see, it was NOT an easy road. Taking a bit of your time to give your thoughts and state your favorite part means a lot.

Also, please be warned that this does contain some SPOILERS for Mask of Miracle. I should also note that while we do know some spoilers, none of us have actually played it. So, don't complain if something differs from the game.

**ADDED NOTE:** I regret to inform you all that the sequel stories to both this and "A Bumpy Ride" may not be out for a very long time. Anthea Triton has pulled the same disappearing act as many of my previous authors. And Yami Ryuu-chan, who was working with me on the sequel for the other story, has as well. She also appears to have blocked me from contacting her. Just like with the previous co-authors, there was no indication anything was wrong or any explanation given. We got along well last time we spoke. I've suspected for some time this is all the work of a group of people from a certain Layton community who have been harassing me, because many of these co-authors purge their accounts soon after finishing their little game with me. People need to understand that these stories are important to both me and the readers, and it is sick and cruel to do such things. I've actually developed abandonment issues as a result of this abuse, and it is not funny. As always, if anyone is willing to help by being a co-author, please contact me.

* * *

But as Descole started to close the door behind him, he overheard one of the servants speaking to Lando out in the hall.

"Young master, you have a visitor. He says he's a friend of yours."

Descole could imagine the puzzled look on Lando's face. "Who would come over this late? Did he say what his name was?"

"Um…I'm afraid I don't know. I wasn't the one who answered the door." The girl sounded a bit ashamed. "Oh, but I did catch a glimpse of him! He had the _strangest_ hair…"

Lando's laughter filled the hall. "That must be Hershie!"

_Hershie? _It took Descole a few moments to realize this was a nickname for Layton. Yes, the young Layton had said something about stopping by to make sure his friend was okay. Though Descole doubted they would talk about anything interesting, he couldn't pass up this opportunity.

From where he was spying, he could see Lando rush down the stairs eagerly. Knowing that this was his chance, Descole quickly stepped out into the hall and shut the door behind him. He then entered Lando's room and hid himself in the closet, which was no easy task, given how stuffed full of unusual objects it was. It was really the only suitable place, though, and he could see most of the room through the large slots on the door. Hopefully, he would not be discovered there.

Before long, the door opened again, and Lando came through it, accompanied by Layton.

"You really didn't need to invite me all the way up here." the young Layton said. "I only stopped by to make sure you were okay, as I promised Sharon."

"Just for Sharon?" Though Lando's back was to Descole, he could practically _see_ the pout on the younger man's face. "Weren't _you_ worried about me?"

"O-of course I was!" The other teen looked nervous. But then, he always seemed to look like that.

"Then stick around for a while." Lando gave his friend a little push, causing him to fall back onto the bed.

His face a shade of red Descole never thought he'd see on the esteemed professor, Layton quickly sat up. Lando plopped down beside him, sitting a little too close. Descole felt a strange feeling surge through him at this sight, and he suddenly found himself growing irritated. He frowned, not liking how much it was bothering him.

"L-Lando…"

The redhead gave his friend a coy look. "Yes?"

Layton turned away, blushing. "N-nothing." He shifted, obviously uncomfortable.

Though it should have been impossible, Lando somehow managed to scoot closer, making the other teen jump. "Why, Hershel, you look just awful." Descole had to roll his eyes at how ridiculously fake Lando's concerned tone was.

Lando pressed his hand against his friend's forehead, making him all the more nervous. "I hope you're not coming down with something. Maybe you'd better spend the night, just in case." There was a suggestive tint to his words, and Descole was not the only one who picked up on it.

Layton quickly moved away from Lando, looking so flustered that it was almost comical. "I-I'm just f-fine."

Lando immediately closed the gap between them, still feigning concern. "And you seem to be having difficulty speaking, too. Is the room too cold?"

The other teen just got redder. "I-it's not…" He seemed to have trouble finishing as Lando leaned in so close. He tried to lean away, only to end up almost lying on the bed. That certainly didn't seem to help matters.

Even from his hiding place, Descole could see the half-amused smirk that crossed Lando's face. "Do you want to sleep in here with me, Hershel? It's okay. I'll keep you plenty warm." His breath was hot against his friend's face.

Descole found _himself_ starting to shift awkwardly at the redhead's words. Honestly, why on earth was Layton friends with that boy? He'd had enough of him after just a few minutes. How could anyone put up with him on a regular basis?

"Ah!" The scientist's squirming had led to him putting his hand down on something sharp, and he had been unable to stop a pained cry from escaping his lips. It had come out as a harsh whisper, but he quickly realized his mistake and clapped his other hand over his mouth. Both teens were looking in the direction of the closet, and he held his breath as he waited to see if they would discover him.

"W-what was that?" It was unclear if Layton's stuttering was from fear or his friend's teasing, but either way, the question meant trouble for Descole.

Lando didn't answer right away, genuine surprise on his face as he stared at the closet. Suddenly, he was smirking, and he looked back at the person pinned under him. "I'm sure it's nothing. Now, where were we?"

Layton suddenly realized that the other teen was practically on top of him and cried out, limbs flailing as he quickly sat up. Lando snickered, and it was obvious he was trying to stop himself from bursting out laughing. His friend still seemed oblivious, though, as he was currently looking around the room, almost as if searching for an escape route…or a weapon. Descole would have chosen the latter, but given Layton, he was probably looking for a way out he ultimately wouldn't take anyway. It would be _ungentlemanly_ to just run out on his host, after all.

And so it was that, even though the only way out of the room was in plain sight and not blocked in any way, Layton only looked at it indecisively. Lando smirked, standing up and walking over to his friend, moving to stand between him and the door.

"You sure you're alright?"

Layton jumped again, taking a step back. "Y-yes."

It took all of Descole's effort not to scoff at the teenage Layton's idiocy. How easily he allowed himself to be manipulated by Lando… Descole felt his own face redden as he remembered how well_ he_ had dealt with the same kind of teasing, and how Lando had said he reminded him of Layton. They weren't alike at all…were they?

Peering at the flustered, blushing teenager who was doing his best not to make eye contact with his friend, Descole refused to believe he could ever look that foolish. But the more he thought about his reactions to Lando's teasing, the more doubts he felt surface in his mind…and the hotter he felt his cheeks getting.

"Well, something is clearly getting you all worked up. Whatever could it be?" Lando's voice pulled him from his thoughts. The teen was still playing innocent.

"I-It's nothing, truly. Y-you're just a bit too close." And Layton was still painfully oblivious to what his friend was trying to do.

Lando just moved even closer and put his arm around the other teen. "Well, as a host, I can't very well let my best friend freeze to death, now can I?"

Layton made no effort to fight him off. "I-I already told you, the temperature is fine!"

The redhead just smiled at him. "But your teeth are chattering, aren't they?"

"Th-they aren't!"

"You don't have to be embarrassed. Just use my body to keep warm."

These words seemed to set something off in Layton, and the teen let out a squeak. He quickly moved away from his friend and took a few steps towards the door. "W-well, I only came by to make sure you were okay, and you are, so…" Did he ever _not _look nervous in this time? "I should get home and call Sharon to let her know, so I'll just be going…" He started towards the door.

Even only having known Lando for a very short time, Descole knew he was never going to make it. He easily predicted the redhead suddenly grabbing Layton's arm and even the surprised squeak Layton let out as his friend spun him around. What he _didn't_ expect, was Lando backing the taller teen against the closet door, causing it to rattle in a way that made _him_ jump.

"L-Lando!" Layton's response mirrored the one Descole bit back. He had known the teen teased his friend, but this seemed a bit more _aggressive_ than the inappropriate comments he had used on Descole. He could hardly imagine Lando pinning _him_ to the door like that.

But suddenly, the scientist found himself imaging just that. That cocky redhead catching him off-guard and backing him into a corner. He could just see the teasing look on the teen's face as he stood too close and made suggestive comments, causing a strange but pleasurable warmth to well up inside Descole…

The imagined feeling was suddenly very real, and Descole felt his face grow hot. No, it wasn't just his face. He felt hot all over. The closet suddenly seemed very stuffy, and he wanted nothing more than to get out of it. But that was hardly an option right now. Why on earth had he let his thoughts drift to _that_?**! **He'd had enough of Lando in person-he didn't need to start thinking about him too!

"Nonsense!" Despite their awkward position, Lando sounded completely casual. "There's no need for you to rush off. At least hang out for a bit."

Layton squirmed, the door behind him creaking with every movement and making the scientist very nervous. "I-it's late, and there's nothing for us to do at this hour. Now really, I must-"

His words were cut off suddenly, and Descole had to strain to see what had happened. He could feel his eyes widen as he realized that Lando had silenced his friend by _kissing_ him. At least, that's what it looked like. It was really hard to tell from his position. Regardless, he did _not_ like where this was going.

"I could think of a few things we could do…" Lando's voice was soft, breathless.

Descole suddenly wondered if hiding in the closet had been an incredibly bad idea. He had done a lot of research, but he had realized soon after their meeting in this place that there was a lot about Lando he didn't know. He had thought Lando had feelings for that girl, Sharon, but right now, it really seemed like he and Layton might actually…do whatever things Lando was thinking of, which he strongly suspected would be things he did not want to see. There were some things about Lando and Layton he could live without knowing, and that was one of them.

But it wasn't like he could just announce his presence. Simulation or not, he couldn't handle the embarrassment of revealing he'd been hiding in Lando's closet all this time, eavesdropping on their conversation.

That's when it clicked. This was just a simulation. He could leave it at any time. How could he have forgotten that? It was so easy!

So why did he find himself hesitating?

"Wh-what are you saying, Lando?**!**" Descole was brought back to the present situation by Layton's nervous voice.

"Surely you can figure it out." The suggestive undertone of Lando's reply was clear. "And the closet is right there." Descole froze at the mention of his hiding place, unable to comply with his mind's shouts for him to get out of there while he had the chance. "We could go inside and…_play_."

"What kind of game could we possibly play in a closet?**!**" Layton's voice was so high in pitch, it was practically another squeak.

Normally, Descole would have been at least slightly amused at his rival's naivety. But right now, he could only hold his breath and hope they did not open the closet door. He had no idea how he would explain his presence.

"You really don't know, _Hershel_?"

Descole could kill Lando. He really could. What the hell was he trying to do?**!** The scientist's irritation was growing rapidly as he sat stuck in a closet, listening to the redhead tease-and practically seduce-a younger version of the man he considered his enemy. He wasn't sure what he hated more-having to listen to it or the weird feeling stirring inside him because of it.

"Kn-know what?"

It was really starting to get to him. Maybe it was just the sudden heat, but he kept picturing himself in Layton's shoes, with Lando annoying the heck out of him with all those suggestive comments and getting too close for comfort. He tried to believe that he'd strangle the teen for it, but something told him otherwise.

"It doesn't matter." Lando's voice was smooth as silk, and Descole once again found himself holding his breath, though he wasn't sure why. "Let's just look inside. I'm sure we can find something to play with."

Those words made Descole gasp softly, much to his embarrassment. The brat wasn't even talking to him, and yet he somehow still managed to have such a weird effect on him. He really needed to get out of there.

"I-I…" Layton finally seemed to be at a complete loss for words. The room was silent for a moment. It seemed like forever to Descole, who feared the teen was going to simply give in, which would not be good for him. He strained to hear whatever happened next. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, there was a sound.

It was Lando. Laughing.

"Oh, Hershie!" That was all he managed to get out before he doubled over with laughter. Though he couldn't see it, Descole could picture the confused look on the future professor's face. "You're just too easy!" He had made a similar comment to Descole not too long ago, and the scientist felt himself frowning.

"L-Lando!" Having apparently finally gotten a clue, there was a mixture of embarrassment and a faint anger in Layton's voice.

The redhead just kept laughing. "You're just so fun to tease!" was his only defense.

Even though Descole could not see the young Layton's face, it was clear he was not amused. "Remind me why I'm friends with you again?" Despite his words, he didn't actually sound all that upset.

Lando grinned. "Because I'm awesome."

Descole rolled his eyes. Why would _anyone_ be friends with such an annoying person?

A sigh could be heard. "I still say you're insane." It was Layton's voice.

"Either way, we always manage to have fun together." Lando replied cheerfully.

"That's true." Layton sounded as though he were smiling, and Descole found himself feeling a bit sad.

What Lando had said earlier was true-he'd never really had any friends. And while he did firmly believe they would only hinder him, when he saw people who were clearly friends laughing and carrying on together, a small part of him wondered what it was like. Even when he pushed such thoughts away and reminded himself how useless such things were, he could never fully shake that empty feeling left behind…


	6. Chapter 6

**The Best Laid Plans**

**Disclaimer:** We don't own the rights to the Professor Layton series.

**Author's Note:** This was co-written by me(SyberiaWinx, writer of the Disclaimer and Author's Note) and various others. I was originally working on this with cutiepie343. Then she just disappeared for months, before finally telling me she was ditching the story, with no real explanation. Her overall contribution to the story was about three paragraphs, which were largely edited by me. The whole overall story was my idea alone. Then Gatita101 stepped in to take her place, only to pull the same stunt. Given that cutepie343 has essentially purged her account, along with various other clues during the time I've worked with both of them, I suspect the two of them are one person who played me. After that, there were a few others who agreed to work with me on the story and then did the same thing soon after, including JadeVera. I have no respect for people who do such cruel things. Anthea Triton started writing with me after that.

I'm always on the lookout for more co-authors, though, and there is planned to be a lot more of this story. Please remember to review! This story took a LONG time to write, and as you can see, it was NOT an easy road. Taking a bit of your time to give your thoughts and state your favorite part means a lot.

Also, please be warned that this does contain some SPOILERS for Mask of Miracle. I should also note that while we do know some spoilers, none of us have actually played it. So, don't complain if something differs from the game.

**ADDED NOTE:** I regret to inform you all that the sequel stories to both this and "A Bumpy Ride" may not be out for a very long time. Anthea Triton has pulled the same disappearing act as many of my previous authors. And Yami Ryuu-chan, who was working with me on the sequel for the other story, has as well. She also appears to have blocked me from contacting her. Just like with the previous co-authors, there was no indication anything was wrong or any explanation given. We got along well last time we spoke. I've suspected for some time this is all the work of a group of people from a certain Layton community who have been harassing me, because many of these co-authors purge their accounts soon after finishing their little game with me. People need to understand that these stories are important to both me and the readers, and it is sick and cruel to do such things. I've actually developed abandonment issues as a result of this abuse, and it is not funny. As always, if anyone is willing to help by being a co-author, please contact me.

* * *

"I really ought to be getting back now." Layton's voice caught Descole's attention, and he shook his head to clear it. He needed to focus. Hopefully, both teens would leave the room, giving him time to return to his own. Then he could leave this simulation-and that annoying kid-once and for all!

Lando gave him a sly look. "You sure you won't stay the night? The bed's big enough for two."

Even though he had to know he was joking, Layton's face had no doubt reddened at that statement. "L-Lando!" He once again sounded both irritated and embarrassed. "Stop fooling around!"

"Now, what makes you think I'm 'fooling around'?" The other teen laughed again, probably at how much more flustered that statement made his friend. "Come on. I'll walk you down."

There was another sigh from Layton, and then both boys headed for the door. Despite Lando's teasing and Layton's frustration, Descole could hear them chatting happily as their footsteps faded.

The scientist waited. They didn't seem to be in a hurry when they left, and he didn't want to risk running into them. It would be hard enough to leave without a servant seeing him and wondering why he was leaving their young master's room in the middle of the night, especially while he was not in it. Most of them already seemed suspicious of him.

Finally, Descole stepped out of the closet. He slowly opened the door to the hall. Thankfully, he saw no one. Without a moment's hesitation, he darted back to his own room, shutting the door behind him.

As he leaned against it, he let out a relieved breath. His heart was still pounding at how close he had come to being caught. Being out of that stuffy closet had done little to ease the heat in his cheeks, or the strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. Lando's teasing had left him as irritated and embarrassed as Layton had been, even though it was not directed at him. And though he tried to tell himself anyone would feel that way listening to such nonsense, a small voice in the back of his head made him doubt that that was all it was.

Time passed, and Descole's breathing calmed. But that strange feeling still did not go away, and his heart still raced with a strange excitement. What was _wrong_ with him?

A sudden knock on the door behind him made him jump. He stared at the door for a moment, then finally opened it. He was hardly surprised to find Lando standing there, and he cursed himself for not leaving the simulation when he had the chance. Now he would have to put up with that annoying kid some more.

"Why are _you_ here?" He instantly felt bad at how irritated he sounded. It was a mystery to him why he suddenly cared about hiding his feelings. Normally, he would freely express just how annoying he found someone, but he kept wanting to hold back those feelings when it came to Lando, like he didn't want to upset him. _Such nonsense…_

Lando frowned. "Nice to see you too." he said, walking past Descole and into the room. Even though it was technically his house, the scientist couldn't help but feel this was rather impolite. But he bit his tongue and waited for the teen to answer his question. "I just came to check on you." He glanced over at the older man, looking oddly serious.

Descole huffed, guiding the teen back over to the door. "I'm not a child. I don't need anyone checking up on me."

Lando stopped and turned to face him. Suddenly, the seriousness was gone, and he was smirking. "You kind of act like one, though-a really naughty one."

"Wh-what?**!**" Even as anger welled up inside him, he could feel his cheeks redden. "How _dare _you-" He was cut off as Lando suddenly stepped towards him, causing him to instinctively step back, much to his embarrassment.

"It's true, isn't it?" As usual, when Lando leaned in, he got a little too close, but Descole found himself too surprised to immediately move away. "You're really stubborn and a little selfish. You get so angry and throw tantrums when you don't get your way." His grin became a little more devious. "You're such a bad boy."

Those words sent a spark down Descole's spine. While they should have infuriated him, he found himself getting flustered instead, and it took him a moment to recover enough to glare at the teen.

"Did you only come in here to annoy me?" he growled. "Why don't you go back to playing with your little friend?"

Lando didn't seem bothered by his irritation. "Oh, so you knew Hershie was here? Why didn't you come over? I could have introduced you."

Descole rolled his eyes, his anger fading in spite of himself. It was hard to stay mad when this kid didn't fight back. "Why would I want to meet one of your friends?" He did his best to keep his words civil, not wanting to show his distaste for Layton. But he couldn't keep the faintest hint of frustration out of his voice.

"Why not?" was all Lando had to say. The teen did not give him a chance to answer, as he smiled coyly. "Why are you in such a bad mood all of a sudden? I mean, you're always kind of cranky," Descole's eye twitched at this statement. "but you seem to be even more irritable than before."

Descole desperately wanted to snap that it probably had something to do with having to listen to Lando practically seduce that bumbling idiot he called his best friend. But that would be foolishness on his part, so he settled for making a displeased noise and denying everything.

"I'm sure I have no idea what you mean."

Lando just stared at him, then snickered. "Trying to play coy, huh? Suits me _way_ better than it does you." Descole glared, but the teen continued before he could start yelling at him. "Besides, I think I've figured it out."

Descole backed away as the redhead took another step closer, jumping a little as his legs hit the bed. "Really? Enlighten me."

There was that sly smile again. "You were jealous, right?"

The scientist's face flushed bright red, partly because he had immediately thought Lando was referring to his flirting with Layton. But even when he recalled that the teen had no idea he had witnessed any of that, it did not calm him down. "J-jealous of what?**!**"

"Why, jealous of me ignoring you to spend time with my friend, of course." He flashed a charming smile. "Don't worry. I'll always have time for you."

Descole's blush deepened. "Why on earth-"

The teen once again cut him off. "Hey, are you feeling okay?"

Caught off-guard yet again, Descole could only look at him in confusion, his face still burning. "W-what?"

Lando got even closer, as if trying to study him. In his attempt to lean away, Descole found himself falling back onto the bed. This only served to make him more flustered, but he made no move to stand up.

Not that he could of. No sooner had he fallen, than Lando had climbed onto the bed, towering over him. He moved so their faces were almost touching, as if he were examining the man under him.

"What are you doing?**!**" Descole's mind struggled between panic, anger, and his ever-rising embarrassment. Did this kid have no shame?

"Is the room too hot?" Lando almost looked sincerely concerned. Almost. "Your face is all red, Descole."

The fact that he had pointed this out only made it get even redder, but Descole still found the strength to roll his eyes. This was practically the same trick he had used on Layton just moments earlier. "First the room is too cold, and now it is too hot? Will you stop at nothing to practically molest your guests?" He had a feeling his words might be dangerously close to crossing the line, but as always, Lando did not seem fazed.

Instead, he just seemed to get even cockier. "My, the heat seems to be making you delusional." He laughed, moving off of the older man.

Descole quickly sat up, his breath coming in quick huffs. He needed to get out of this simulation and away from this crazy kid. "The room was much less uncomfortable before you showed up." He was hoping Lando would get the hint and leave.

But of course it wouldn't be that easy. "Are you saying _I'm_ the reason you're all hot and bothered?" Lando looked like he was suppressing the urge to laugh, which only ticked Descole off further. "Anything I can do to…cool you down?"

The implications of his words were clear, and even though he knew the teen was only joking around, Descole felt that strange stirring in his stomach get even stronger. "Y-yes. Go away."

Lando was not offended, smiling as he always did. "We've got to take care of that arm of yours first."

"I told you, I can do it myse-" Descole was cut off as Lando took his arm, causing a jolt of something to surge through him. He gave up fighting, figuring that simply going along with it was the quickest and easiest way to get Lando to leave.

With the assistance of the first aid kit in the dresser, Lando bandaged his arm, taking advantage of his sudden compliance. When he was done, he didn't release the scientist, instead running his thumbs gently over the bandages. "What are you doing?"

"Making sure they're on tight." It was a lie. Descole was sure of it. But he didn't feel like arguing, not when that other feeling continued to work its way through his limbs. It was odd, but not entirely unpleasant. Still, he wanted it to stop.

"They're perfectly tight." he said in a clipped tone, grabbing the boy's wrist. "Now, I think you've run out of excuses to stay, so if you are done bothering me…" He trailed off. A pang of guilt hit him at the harshness of his words, and his efforts to ignore it only made him feel worse.

"Is that blood on your hand?" As usual, Lando paid him no mind, instead taking hold of the hand on his wrist and examining it. "You've got another cut here. That wasn't there before, was it?"

Looking at his hand, Descole realized there was indeed a cut on it. It was fairly small and had not bled very much, but it was the kind of thing that would be hard to miss. He realized he must have gotten it in Lando's room. "I probably just cut myself around here and didn't realize it."

"Around the house?" Lando asked in disbelief.

"Y-yes. I'm sure there are lots of sharp things around here." He used to be so good at lying. What was it about this kid that made it so much harder?

The teen looked thoughtful. "I guess that's true. There are a lot of things around here you could get cut on. The floor of my closet alone is a death trap."

His words made Descole hold his breath. Of all the coincidences… But as he looked at Lando, he was alarmed to find the redhead smiling at him, a mischievous gleam in his eyes. Realization hit him hard.

"You _knew?__**!**_"

Even as he waited for an answer, there was no doubt in his mind. Lando and Layton had both heard him when he cried out after hurting his hand. When neither of them chose to pursue the noise, he had just assumed they hadn't thought it was anything important. It had never occurred to him that Lando had figured out he was inside the closet and just chosen not to say anything!

Lando gave that smug little half-smile of his. "Of course." He leaned closer, his gaze almost sultry. "Why do you think I put on such a good show?"

Descole knew he was blushing furiously, but he couldn't help it. It all made sense now. Lando pinning Layton against the closet door and trying to get him to go in… Talking about finding something inside to "play" with… And he got the distinct feeling that, while Lando probably did tease his friend on a regular basis, he had likely never taken the teasing that far before. He had done it all…solely because he knew Descole was listening!

Almost as if he had read the older man's mind, Lando grinned. "You're even more fun to tease than Hershie!" He gave a quick laugh, then looked at Descole almost sheepishly. "I didn't think it would affect you this much, though."

"I-it didn't…" Not sure what to say, Descole quickly stood up and started to storm off. Somewhat as expected, Lando grabbed his hand and pulled him back, causing him to find himself sitting to the left of the teen on the bed.

"Please don't go." Lando sounded so sincere, Descole's angry reply died instantly on his tongue. He looked over at the younger man, but found nothing to suggest this was some kind of trick. "I really didn't mean for things to go this far." His tone was so apologetic all of a sudden. "Really, I was just trying to tease you. I didn't think you'd get…" The teen trailed off, looking away. A faint blush colored his own cheeks, adding to Descole's confusion.

"Get…what?"

Lando looked at him, clearly surprised. Realizing the scientist had no clue what he was talking about, he found himself at a loss for words. He briefly glanced down at the other man's pants, before quickly looking away again.

Blinking in confusion, Descole looked down. He turned a stunning shade of scarlet as he saw that he was very noticeably aroused, turning away from the teen and wrapping his cape around himself as he practically curled up on the bed.

How could this have happened? In spite of his age and incredibly good looks, Descole was more than a little inexperienced in this…area. He'd never really fit in with his _peers _growing up, and nowadays, most of the people he interacted with were people he intended to use in his plans.

_Like Lando…_


	7. Chapter 7

**The Best Laid Plans**

**Disclaimer:** We don't own the rights to the Professor Layton series.

**Author's Note:** This was co-written by me(SyberiaWinx, writer of the Disclaimer and Author's Note) and various others. I was originally working on this with cutiepie343. Then she just disappeared for months, before finally telling me she was ditching the story, with no real explanation. Her overall contribution to the story was about three paragraphs, which were largely edited by me. The whole overall story was my idea alone. Then Gatita101 stepped in to take her place, only to pull the same stunt. Given that cutepie343 has essentially purged her account, along with various other clues during the time I've worked with both of them, I suspect the two of them are one person who played me. After that, there were a few others who agreed to work with me on the story and then did the same thing soon after, including JadeVera. I have no respect for people who do such cruel things. Anthea Triton started writing with me after that.

I'm always on the lookout for more co-authors, though, and there is planned to be a lot more of this story. Please remember to review! This story took a LONG time to write, and as you can see, it was NOT an easy road. Taking a bit of your time to give your thoughts and state your favorite part means a lot.

Also, please be warned that this does contain some SPOILERS for Mask of Miracle. I should also note that while we do know some spoilers, none of us have actually played it. So, don't complain if something differs from the game.

**ADDED NOTE:** I regret to inform you all that the sequel stories to both this and "A Bumpy Ride" may not be out for a very long time. Anthea Triton has pulled the same disappearing act as many of my previous authors. And Yami Ryuu-chan, who was working with me on the sequel for the other story, has as well. She also appears to have blocked me from contacting her. Just like with the previous co-authors, there was no indication anything was wrong or any explanation given. We got along well last time we spoke. I've suspected for some time this is all the work of a group of people from a certain Layton community who have been harassing me, because many of these co-authors purge their accounts soon after finishing their little game with me. People need to understand that these stories are important to both me and the readers, and it is sick and cruel to do such things. I've actually developed abandonment issues as a result of this abuse, and it is not funny. As always, if anyone is willing to help by being a co-author, please contact me.

* * *

Swallowing nervously, Descole spared a glance at the teen sitting beside him, hoping his mask would hide this action. Lando was staring intently down at the floor, looking…well, not quite as ashamed as he probably ought to be, that's for sure. He was still blushing lightly, and Descole quickly adverted his gaze as he realized this sight only made him get even more…excited.

If Descole asked Lando to leave now, he was sure the teen would comply. Then he could leave this simulation and return to the real world, where he hoped injuries weren't the only thing that didn't carry over.

So why did he hesitate?

This situation was beyond awkward-for both of them. Yet neither made any move to leave. Just seconds earlier, Lando had quickly stopped him from leaving, almost as if he were acting solely on instinct. And while he didn't want the teen there, especially sitting so close too him, he didn't really want him to leave, either…

"Should I…go?" Almost as if he'd been thinking the same thing, Lando spoke in a voice that was strangely uncertain. It was quite the contrast from his usual overconfidence, which Descole suddenly found himself almost missing.

"I…don't know." Descole answered truthfully.

They both sat in silence for a while, neither looking at the other. Descole's "problem" did not go away, much to his irritation. And as he looked into his cape to confirm this fact, he couldn't help cursing. This made Lando chuckle, much to the other's dismay.

"I could…help you. If you want." Lando's voice was soft, his offer somehow both awkwardly hesitant and confidently suggestive. He was still for a moment, then slowly slid a little closer to Descole. The sudden warmth made him uncomfortable, but he could feel his breathing quicken in anticipation, even though he didn't completely understand what the teen meant.

"How?" His own voice was barely more than a whisper, and he kept his gaze fixed on the wall. Having Lando so close was making his body react strangely, and he found himself fidgeting awkwardly.

Descole wanted something. But he didn't quite know what. He got the feeling that Lando might, and he couldn't even bring himself to be irritated that a mere teenager might know something he didn't. Glancing over, he saw that Lando no longer looked unsure, his face now wearing that familiar half-smirk.

Now that was still something that could make Descole irritated. Just what was he smirking about? There was nothing funny about this. He hated how needy and dependant he felt. Even though he wasn't stupid by any means, he felt completely at a loss. His mind was cloudy, and his limbs felt oddly heavy.

"How could you possibly help me?"

Lando's smiled didn't change, but it somehow seemed to become more teasing. "I have a few tricks up my sleeve." He didn't explain himself, but his words still made Descole blush even harder.

The more he thought about it, the more the scientist cursed his stupidity. Lando was obviously just teasing him again. The very idea that such a clueless teenager could possibly help him was ridiculous! He felt silly now that he had figured it out. And more than a little irritated. He really wasn't in the mood for teasing right now.

But he couldn't just let it go. It would serve the teen right for playing around with him in this state. "Oh really?" There was a challenge in his tone as he turned around, his gaze meeting Lando's. It was his turn to tease _him_ for once. "I'll believe it when I see it."

Lando just grinned. That could mean nothing good. "Alright then."

With no further warning, Lando moved closer. As he always did when that happened, Descole felt himself leaning away. But as he was practically lying on the bed, there wasn't really anywhere he could go, and he suddenly found his hat off and placed on the nightstand. Before he could protest, Lando had gently tugged off his feather boa and discarded it. With a single pull, his purple ribbon and cape joined it on the floor.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Descole asked, overwhelmed by how quickly the teen worked. He was getting more embarrassed by the minute and didn't want to lose anymore clothes.

Lando just smirked and began to gently stroke his cheek. Irritated, Descole went to swat the teen's hand away, but Lando grabbed ahold of his wrist.

"Too much for you to handle?" Now it was Lando who seemed to be issuing a challenge.

Though Descole had fully planned to tell the brat off, those words lit a fuse inside him. "Don't flatter yourself. I can handle anything you have to dish out." He wasn't so sure that was true, but he was _not_ going to let a _teenager_ send him running.

Lando chuckled. "We'll see." was all he said.

Though Descole knew he was far stronger than Lando, he did not resist as the teen moved his hand back to the bed. A part of him was curious to see what the other would do, while he also did not want to do anything that might indicate he was scared or overwhelmed. He would let Lando try and best him for a little while longer, then have the last laugh and leave in triumph.

Descole was so caught up in his thoughts of glory, he gasped at the sudden feeling of the teen's lips on his neck. He bit back an angry demand that he stop, at first just because he was so focused on winning, and then because he was starting to find it hard to focus on much of anything as those lips started moving.

Warmth flooded through his entire body, along with an oddly pleasant feeling. A soft gasp escaped him, and he squirmed against the sheets. He was so lost in these new sensations, he didn't notice Lando moving his hands behind his back or the feeling of soft cloth against his wrists. It wasn't until he suddenly felt them being firmly pulled together that he snapped to his senses.

He struggled for a moment, but his hands were tightly bound behind his back. Fuming, he glared at Lando, whose smirk held a sense of triumph. Descole noted that his orange scarf was missing.

"_You-_" He truly intended to strangle the kid this time, but it was impossible. Apparently, Lando could tie a mean knot.

It was an outrage! That this _teenager_ had managed to tie him up, and that he had stupidly lost control enough to let it happen… He was humiliated and furious and…so horribly turned on that it just made his current predicament all the more embarrassing. His harsh pants gave him away, and Lando's smirk morphed into a devious grin.

"Still think you can handle me?" he asked, straddling the older man and pushing him down onto the bed.

Descole glared at him, continuing to struggle futilely against his bonds. "Shut up."

"You really are new to this, aren't you?" Lando's teasing caused Descole to blush even harder. "All I had to do was tie you up. You're so damn cocky all the time, I thought it would be a lot harder." He glanced down. "Although, I guess it's pretty hard already…"

Descole blushed furiously. "You brat…" He knew he had lost their little battle, if his mounting desperation was any indication, and the humiliation was unbearable. "Just hurry up and get it over with."

Lando raised an eyebrow. "Boy, you really don't have a clue, do you?" He smiled down at the older man playfully. "You're so cute like this. You can't expect me to make it _that_ easy on you."

The scientist groaned, but he was not sure if it was out of pleasure or frustration. "What do you want from me?"

"Just one little thing." Lando smiled in a way that suddenly made Descole feel very nervous.

"W-what?" Oh, how he _hated_ the way his voice hitched.

"Beg." It was one word. One syllable. And yet, somehow, it affected Descole immensely. The shivers going down his spine were like tidal waves now, and he felt his arousal growing tenfold.

But he would never lower himself to that. Lando should be the one begging for _him_, not the other way around!

"I will _never_ beg for you, Lando." he said slowly, biting off each word with rage.

Lando just laughed cheerfully. He wasn't fazed by the other's refusal. Not one bit. Because he was Lando Ascad. And Lando Ascad always got what he wanted. _Always._

"Are you sure?" he asked, grinding his hips forward. Descole inhaled sharply at the sudden friction, making Lando smile. He really was too easy.

The masked man frowned. He'd never felt anything like that before, nor had anyone dared to speak to him like that. In spite of his humiliation, it was not…unpleasant. He actually found himself…enjoying it? No, definitely not. He was _not_ enjoying being dominated by this infuriating teenager!

"Did you like that?" Lando teased seductively. His tone made Descole blush, but he did his best to cover his embarrassment at the teen's words with anger.

"No." he huffed, glaring even though he knew the other male couldn't see it.

"Liar." Lando replied immediately, smirking.

Before Descole could give his irritated retort, Lando leaned in and started kissing his neck again. His reply was swallowed in a soft groan, as the pleasurable warmth within him swelled. He was just short of writhing in ecstasy when the teen pulled away. It was all he could do to bite back a second, frustrated groan.

"You want more?" Lando's voice was breathless, making him sound all the more enticing to the bound man beneath him. "It's so simple. Just beg." He again cut off Descole's refusal by pressing his lips to the scientist's neck, this time kissing every part of it he could.

Descole would _not _beg. He was sure of that. But that vow did not stop him from panting in desperation at the pleasure slowly spreading through his whole body. It made him want to give in, and only his pride saved him from humiliating himself further. He was the brilliant scientist Jean Descole, after all. He did not beg for anyone!

Lando snickered against the older man's neck, seeing the indignation amidst the surprise and lust on his face. He resumed his ministrations, grinding his hips against Descole's as he continued kissing his neck.

The scientist could not stop himself from letting out a weak cry as Lando doubled his efforts, his own hips moving along with the teen's against his will. If his hands were free, he got the feeling that he would be holding onto the redhead for dear life, never wanting the tortuous pleasure to end. Maybe it was a good thing he was bound after all…

_So easy… _Lando realized again just how inexperienced the other man was. He had to be careful, though. He'd never done anything like this either, and he couldn't let his excitement make him go too far. This had started as something of a competition between the two, but it was obvious that, even though he was younger and probably just as new to this, he had the upper hand. Descole was also far more prideful than he was, and he'd feel bad if the other man regretted what they were doing later. Even though he looked irritated and was denying how much he was enjoying it, he still hadn't demanded Lando stop or release him. That was a good sign.

Finally, Lando quit what he was doing and sat up, surveying the man under him. Descole's face was flushed, and he was panting harshly. But apparently, he still wasn't ready to give in just yet.

"Is that…all you've got?" he gasped out, trying to sound annoyed and failing horribly.

Lando just smirked. He was hoping it wouldn't be _too _easy. Where would the fun in that be, after all?

Descole saw the teen smirking and was instantly irritated. He was all too aware how easily his body had given in to Lando, and from the way that brat was looking at him, he had noticed. This wasn't good.

"I'm not going to beg." the scientist practically growled out. No way would he let the teen win. He could resist this.

"If you won't beg willingly," Lando's eyes glinted mischievously. "Then I'll just have to make you."

His words sent a shudder through Descole. "M-make me?" The scientist glared, trying to make up for the way his voice hitched by scoffing at the mere suggestion. "What are you going to do, torture me?"

"Why, of course I am."

This took Descole by surprise, and he looked at the teen in shock. He would never admit it, but he was actually a little…afraid. In his current position, he could hardly fight back if the teen was being serious. "W-what are you-"

Lando silenced him by pressing a finger to his lips. He flashed a seductive grin. "Don't worry." He leaned in close, so he could whisper in Descole's ear. "You'll enjoy every minute of it."

Descole gasped sharply. This kid was going to be the death of him. He was sure of it. Whatever the teen was up to, he wanted no part of it. He tried to think of some witty retort or insult, but none came to him. There was no way he was going to take this lying down…though, he might not have a choice, in a literal sense.

Lando's hips made another jerk forward, snapping Descole's attention back to him. He managed to refrain from moaning, but he couldn't stop his own hips from moving. Damn that brat…

"What's the matter, old man?" The teen was still smirking. "Not up to it?"

"Who are you calling 'old', you little-" Descole was cut off yet again, this time by Lando hastily undoing his tie. "What are you doing now?**!**"

The teen smirked. "Debating whether to use your tie as a gag or a blindfold."

Descole gaped at him, mortified. "Y-you can't-"

Lando cut him off. "I'm just kidding." he said, tossing the tie to the floor. "I don't want to scare you by taking away your ability to see." Despite the joking smile on his face, there was something oddly serious about this statement. "And you can't very well scream my name and beg me for more if you can't talk, now can you?"


	8. Chapter 8

**The Best Laid Plans**

**Disclaimer:** We don't own the rights to the Professor Layton series.

**Author's Note:** This was co-written by me(SyberiaWinx, writer of the Disclaimer and Author's Note) and various others. I was originally working on this with cutiepie343. Then she just disappeared for months, before finally telling me she was ditching the story, with no real explanation. Her overall contribution to the story was about three paragraphs, which were largely edited by me. The whole overall story was my idea alone. Then Gatita101 stepped in to take her place, only to pull the same stunt. Given that cutepie343 has essentially purged her account, along with various other clues during the time I've worked with both of them, I suspect the two of them are one person who played me. After that, there were a few others who agreed to work with me on the story and then did the same thing soon after, including JadeVera. I have no respect for people who do such cruel things. Anthea Triton started writing with me after that.

I'm always on the lookout for more co-authors, though, and there is planned to be a lot more of this story. Please remember to review! This story took a LONG time to write, and as you can see, it was NOT an easy road. Taking a bit of your time to give your thoughts and state your favorite part means a lot.

Also, please be warned that this does contain some SPOILERS for Mask of Miracle. I should also note that while we do know some spoilers, none of us have actually played it. So, don't complain if something differs from the game.

**ADDED NOTE:** I regret to inform you all that the sequel stories to both this and "A Bumpy Ride" may not be out for a very long time. Anthea Triton has pulled the same disappearing act as many of my previous authors. And Yami Ryuu-chan, who was working with me on the sequel for the other story, has as well. She also appears to have blocked me from contacting her. Just like with the previous co-authors, there was no indication anything was wrong or any explanation given. We got along well last time we spoke. I've suspected for some time this is all the work of a group of people from a certain Layton community who have been harassing me, because many of these co-authors purge their accounts soon after finishing their little game with me. People need to understand that these stories are important to both me and the readers, and it is sick and cruel to do such things. I've actually developed abandonment issues as a result of this abuse, and it is not funny. As always, if anyone is willing to help by being a co-author, please contact me.

* * *

The scientist glared, but there was no hiding the blush on his cheeks. He couldn't think of a witty response, so he just grit his teeth as Lando started unbuttoning his jacket. This somehow increased the pleasure he was experiencing, and he found himself squirming under the teen and trying to stifle his soft cries.

"Don't keep quiet on my account." Lando teased, pushing the jacket aside and pulling the older man's shirt loose from his pants,

Descole could feel his heart racing in his chest. "Sh-shut up." he said weakly, almost breathless by this point. Lando's hands had suddenly slipped under his shirt, causing both unease and excitement to stir in the pit of his stomach as the teen's palms slid over it. How far did Lando plan to take this? He was nervous just thinking about it.

And then it once again became hard to think about much of anything.

Lando's thumbs had found the sensitive buds on his chest and were playing with them mercilessly. Descole couldn't hold back his moans, his hips thrusting upwards under the teen's ministrations.

"Ready to beg yet?" Lando asked with a grin. He was trying to appear cocky, but his own face was noticeably flushed.

"N-no." Descole's protest was weak, swallowed by a cry that even he couldn't deny sounded pathetic and needy.

Lando had clearly picked up on this as well, but he said nothing. Instead, he deliberately slowed his hands, setting up an agonizingly-slow pace. Descole let out a whine, trying desperately to free his hands from their binds. He felt like he was going crazy, the heat in his groin steadily rising even now.

The scientist almost sobbed when Lando stopped what he was doing altogether, sliding his hands out to pull off his own jacket. The room suddenly seemed to be smoldering. He tossed it to the floor, and then started making quick work of the buttons on Descole's shirt, his fingers fumbling with them due to his own growing need.

Descole was barely aware of what he was doing, too caught up in his arousal. A surprised squeak escaped his lips as he felt Lando's mouth clasp around one of the buds he'd been teasing just moments earlier. As the teen sucked on it gently, he brought his hand up to resume playing with the other.

"L-Lando!" he shrieked, his voice embarrassingly high-pitched. He tried to move his hips, but the teen's held them down firmly. There was nothing he could do but writhe helplessly as the redhead made good on his promise to torture him.

And make him enjoy every minute of it.

Though a little too preoccupied to tease him verbally, Lando managed to do it just fine with his tongue. Descole struggled to stay irritated at the bratty teen, but his body refused to cooperate. It ached for more, and the desperation was making his mind feel foggy. As much as he hated to admit it, he wanted to just give in.

But he couldn't. He _wouldn't_! There was no way he'd let Lando win.

"Please…" It was a quiet, strained plea, yet still clearly audible. There was no doubt Lando had heard it, and even without seeing it, Descole could picture the smirk on the younger man's face. Apparently his voice was no longer on his side either.

Lando quickened his pace, causing Descole's voice to betray him even further as it gave way to more desperate cries and helpless whines. The pleasure was intense, but still not _enough_. Lando's hips still kept his own from moving, and Descole got the feeling he was deliberately holding back.

Of course he was. Why would someone like Lando settle for such a weak plea? He wanted more before he would even _consider_ giving Descole what he needed.

Descole could feel the teen's hardness pressing against his own through their pants. It only added to the torture, but he tried to resist. If Lando was anywhere near as aroused as he was, surely it was only a matter of time before he couldn't take anymore himself and stepped things up to reach his own release.

But Lando wasn't the one being driven into a frenzy by a manipulative teenager. The longer he waited, the more he felt his resistance crumbling under the other's skillful tongue. He could feel his desperation threatening to break through and knew that, at this rate, it would only be a matter of time before-

"Please!" It was louder this time, filled with the need that was threatening to drive him insane. "_Please_! I-I can't…" He couldn't take anymore, and he rambled on in his desperation. "I-I'll do whatever you want, Lando. Anything!"

This seemed to encourage Lando, who started slowly moving his hips against Descole's. The older man let out a sharp cry at the sudden friction, but was beside himself to realize that he still could not move his own hips at all. Lando still wasn't satisfied?**!**

"What more do you want?**!**" Though he had been trying to sound angry, it came out as a frustrated whine instead.

The teen released him, and he let out a relieved gasp. Sitting up again, Lando wiped his mouth on his sleeve and grinned. "You can do better than that, can't you?" He ended this statement with an extra-hard thrust, which earned him a sharp cry.

"You-" The irritation that had been starting to well up inside Descole was quickly drowned in pleasure as Lando started rocking his hips with more fervor. Though Descole had missed having the younger man pressed up against him, this was… He tried to move with Lando, but it was still a futile effort. "Dammit, Lando! Please! You win, okay? Just-" Whatever else he was going to say was cut off by a loud gasp.

"Not bad." Lando was smirking, but the strain in his voice was clear. He couldn't keep this up for much longer. "Now tell me how awesome I am."

"Lando, I _swear_-"

The teen managed a weak chuckle. "Guess you need a little more encouragement." With that, he finally stopped holding back. He thrust against Descole as hard and fast as he could manage, relishing in how the older man's retort was swallowed by a series of pleasure-filled moans that only stoked his own arousal.

The sound of Lando himself panting and the look of ecstasy on his face were too much for Descole, especially when combined with the exquisite friction he was experiencing. But he could hardly concentrate on that or anything else, not with his hips crashing against Lando's.

As he neared the edge, he was vaguely aware that he was crying out the teen's name. Lando was likewise gasping out his, getting louder as he moved to once again start kissing at the older man's neck.

Descole groaned, both at the return of that warmth and the increase in pleasure that came along with it. Those feelings grew stronger and stronger, until he didn't think he could stand it any longer. Finally, with one last cry of eachother's names, they came undone together, collapsing in a breathless heap on the bed.

As the post-orgasmic haze lifted and his vision cleared, the scientist suddenly found himself alone. He was no longer in the guestroom in Lando's mansion, with the teen laying, gasping, on top of him, but someplace unfamiliar. It took him a moment to realize it was the simulation chamber

He was back in reality.

Though that had been what he had been praying for not that long ago, now that he was actually there, he felt…cold. What he had experienced with Lando had seemed so real, and he could even feel himself coming down from the high he had been on. It took him a moment and a glance downward to figure out why.

Cheeks burning with embarrassment, Descole wrapped his cape around himself and took a moment to regain his composure before pressing the button on the wall. He stepped out of the simulator and made for the door, his gaze fixated on the ground.

Before he was even halfway there, he collided with someone and stumbled back, just barely remembering to hold onto his cape. Irritated, he looked up, ready to chew out whoever had been unfortunate enough to get in his way.

"Uh, sorry about that…" Descole found himself face-to-face with Lando Ascad. Well, the older version, anyway. Though he had been unable to get over how different they were before, now, he suddenly couldn't help but notice the ways in which they were alike.

They both stood there in silence, staring at eachother for a moment.

Finally, Lando cocked his head to the side, looking at Descole curiously. "Are you okay? Your face is kind of red…"

This statement only served to make him blush even harder, and he was tempted to just storm out of the room before he embarrassed himself further. "I-it's just a side effect from the simulation." he lied. Well, it wasn't a _complete_ lie…

"Oh." At least Lando seemed to buy it.

Descole felt his usual confidence returning. At least with_ this_ Lando, he still had the upper hand. He smirked. No need to worry about that annoying teenager's older self. He would never be able to outsmart him, let alone get him all flustered with inappropriate gestures and comments.

"So, what was it like being inside me?"

Descole was out the door before the other man could even blink.


End file.
